LasciviousSpartan
- Prospit= - God Tier ▼= - Normal= - Glow Off= }} }} |caption = AHAHAHA! DON'T even THINK about running away from ME! <3 |screenname = lasciviousSpartan, formerly troublesomeAmour |style = Capitalises frequently for emphasis. Emphasised words often random and make her tone somewhat unnerving. Proper punctuation, capitalisation, and grammar, otherwise. Suffixes speech with a heart. <3 |title = Page of Breath |specibus = whipKind, caneKind |modus = Chastity: Items placed in the sylladex are inaccessible until the 'right time' comes, because apparently the sylladex is sentient. |age = 7 Alternian Solar Sweeps (16 Human years) |dream = Prospit |planet = Land of Paper and Steam |relations = Mendax Castis - Dancestor The Assassin - Ancestor Virgin Mother Grub (Mom) - Lusus Samoht Gullib - Moirail Wratsa Tanira - Kismesis (deceased) }} Be that fashionable troll. With pleasure. Your name is ASMODE CASTIS, but that's kind of a joke. You are a jadeblood with an indismissable PASSION FOR... well, A LOT OF THINGS, actually. Your interests include... ah, well. PROMISCUITY, shall we say? You were never an easy sin to go about gently. You also LOVE to be FASHIONABLE. You don't care how pompous FIEPRI is or how well suited YOUR KISMESIS is; you are the FASHION GURU of your team. Apart from those two things, you're also really into SCIENCE, particularly CHEMISTRY and BIOLOGY. And is if that wasn't enough, you ALSO really enjoy A GOOD ROUND OF FISTICUFFS. Though you never actually fight with your fists. Your WHIPKIND strife specibus is your multipurpose defensive apparatus. Your favourite instrument is the TRUMPET, and all be damned if you don't know how to push it's valves. Your trolltag is lasciviousSpartan, formerly troublesomeAmour, and you speak In a MANNER which is MOST UNNERVING! <3 Supposedly, you represent the sin of LUST. Quick, examine your hive before anything silly happens. Oh please, as if there's anything copiously complex about you that requires excessive elaboration. Nice alliteration there. Anyway, right from the get-go, you wanted to be living around other people, because without other people, your life would be BORING. So you took up residence in a communal hive-stem in ONE OF ALTERNIA'S BUSIEST CITIES. You've never regretted that decision, especially after finding your FAVOURITE HOBBY. What started out as a few favours soon became nothing short of a histrionic obsession, WELL PAST THE BORDER OF THE FETISHISTIC. So lets get to your hive already! It, being part of a communal hive-stem, is not the most spacious of living quarters, but it's comfy nonetheless. Littered about your hive are NUMEROUS SEX TOYS. Um. You should probably clean those up. It's not really like you to just leave stuff lying about. Actually, before we move on, it's probably worth mentioning that you are also a member of what is known on Earth as the FURRY COMMUNITY, and you're actually a pretty good SMUT AUTHOR. No bullshit, 50-Shades-Of-Levida's-Fucking-Typing-Colour from you. Right, now, moving swiftly onwards, you have renovated one of the rooms in your teensy little hive into a laboratory, where you like to conducts EXPERIMENTS IN SCIENCE AND FASHION. You also like to spar with your moirail, so you keep a few different weapons handy. It's kind of silly really, because you've lost all but two of your SPECIBUS CARDS. See, this is why you make sure you tidy up after yourself! Things go missing!!! Your RESPITEBLOCK has various scientific bits and bobs in it, as well as things you've made alchemically, for example, HOMEMADE APHRODISIACS. Your recuperacoon has plenty of space in it for however many trolls you feel like bringing home, though recently, that number has been getting FEWER AND FEWER THANKS TO YOUR MOIRAIL. Let's face it: it's not a habit you're particularly proud of, but it IS a habit you're particularly fond of. Shame you can't pail your moirail too. He's pretty good lookin', but he's already taken in his crimson quadrant, and you wouldn't want to upset his and Aummon's relationship. See? You're not all bad. You're not even bad, really. Relationships. So, how about that physical description? For a start, you are the TALLEST of the three girls in your team, by a fair margin. As for the 7 of you, from tallest to shortest, the order is: Fiepri, Wratsa, Asmode, Samoht, Levida, Segnis, Aummon. Anyway, in other departments, one could say you are ESPECIALLY ENDOWED, but let's not go into that. You are also, as it has already been established, a very SNAZZY DRESSER (you make all your clothes yourself), so your fashion sense is nothing like the average troll's. Your horns are rather curvy, and you tend to sweep your hair over your left shoulder Your moirail is pretty much the best person ever, and is undoubtedly the best individual who has ever been a part of your life. And you can say that, because not many people in your life really mean anything to you, so it's not exactly hard to pick a favourite. And then there's your kismesis, though you're not actually sure how you ended up in a kismesissitude with him. You suppose ONE THING LED TO ANOTHER, and all that jazz. Examine session. Your session was kind of a failure. Yeah... You had intended to get Wratsa into the session, after the other 5 left him out of the loop. Despite your best efforts, however, your session was only meant to hold six players, and boy did you pay the price later on. Your planet was the LAND OF PAPER AND STEAM; a heavily forested land, where even the ground was made of tree bark. The whole land was like ONE GIANT TREE, knotted over itself to form a rough sphere. And the bark functioned like earth too, with smaller forests growing over the one giant tree, and lakes of chemicals like BLEACH and LIGNIN, and even cracks running throughout the roots which functioned as steam geysers. GOSH IT WAS A LOT OF FUN. Anyway, you were to be the PAGE OF BREATH in you session, but on the alpha timeline this was not to be. In your plan to get Wratsa into the game, you ventured down onto the BATTLEFIELD during one of the eclipses, as you were a PROSPIT dreamer, where you found and then killed the WHITE KING. Taking his scepter, you were the one to initiate the RECKONING, considerably sooner than it was supposed to be initiated. And you cannot examine the post-session, because you are dead! Miscellaneousness. *Your favourite piece of confectionery is TAFFY! Seriously who the fuck doesn't love taffy? *Your associated mental/personality disorder is histrionic personality disorder. Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:HungryGuilmon